


Art for 'Blood and Ink'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, F/F, F/M, M/M, SPN AU Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for 'Blood and Ink' by purgatoanfor SPN AU Big BangA story in which tattoos are a mark more important than spoken declarations of love, wings don't make the person holy, and nothing is as simple as it's supposed to be.serial killers AU





	Art for 'Blood and Ink'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood and Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874950) by [purgatoan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan). 



 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
